La maldición del rojo
by Zhena HiK
Summary: A la vida de Taiga llega una nueva persona tras la separación abrupta a la que es sometido después la decisión de su padre de separarlos a él y a su hermano. Muchos cambios se esperan en su vida, más de los que él creería posibles en la vida de cualquier ser humano. [AominexKagami] [Yaoi. Lemmon. Vampiros]
1. Capítulo I

—Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de sus autores, este escrito tiene como intención el simple entretenimiento personal así como el de quien lo lee.

Esta historia participa en la convocatoria que organizamos en el grupo de facebook: "Aomine x Kagami [Español]". Esta ocasión mi tema será: Vampiros. Aclaro que este es sólo el primer capítulo, ya que por cuestiones de tiempo y personales no pude lograr el objetivo de entregarlo en la fecha indicada que era hoy. Lo siento de antemano a quienes son participantes de esta convocatoria, pero en la siguiente entrega, subiré el resto de la historia hasta el final.

**Capítulo I  
—I—**

A lo largo de su vida, Kagami Taiga se había visto envuelto en un cambio constante que le impedía hacer amigos, para él era extraño que a su padre lo cambiasen tanto de trabajo, obligándoles así a mudarse de una ciudad a otra. Al final, había pasado por cuatro escuelas para terminar los seis años que representan primaria, y cursó en una escuela distinta cada año de secundaria, sin contar las dos en las que hasta la fecha había recorrido cursando preparatoria.

No era sociable, pero tampoco necesitaba serlo. Normalmente junto a su hermano solía jugar básquetbol y aprovechando que eran mellizos —por tanto tenían la misma edad— iban juntos a la escuela, de ese modo no tenían que convivir con los demás. Pero todo fue distinto esta última ocasión.

Tenía diecisiete años y estaba por cursar su último grado de preparatoria cuando les avisaron.

—¡¿Pero por qué tenemos que separarnos, padre?! —Preguntó Taiga molesto, elevando un par de niveles el tono de su voz.

—Taiga, modérate —habló Seijūrō tan propio como siempre era. De los dos, a pesar de haber nacido tan sólo unos minutos antes que el más alto, Seijūrō siempre solía ser el más respetuoso además de maduro, mostraba una calma y determinación propias de un adulto desde que era pequeño, siendo admirado por quienes le conocían en su familia y por supuesto, por su propio hermano menor.

—Sólo será un par de años, Taiga —su padre hizo una pausa en la que miró a ambos chicos—. Tu madre se quedará contigo, yo me iré con Seijūrō.

—¡¿Ustedes se separan y ahora hacen lo mismo con nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué no dices nada, Sei?! —Taiga estaba explotando en ira, desde niño era dueño de ese carácter explosivo, siendo poseedor de una personalidad determinante cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, pero siempre fue su hermano quien solía calmarlo.

El más alto de los pelirrojos no esperó una respuesta, miró de mala manera a los presentes y se marchó hacia su habitación sin ánimo alguno de continuar con esa conversación que para él se había vuelto absurda. La madre de los mellizos miraba el suelo conteniendo las lágrimas, sabía que esa separación no se debía a que su esposo y ella ya no quisieran estar juntos, esta distancia que pondrían iba más allá de una simple pelea de pareja como Taiga creía; pero no podían comenzar con las explicaciones, no por ahora.

Seijūrō permanecía en total silencio al igual que su padre. Para nadie era sencillo lo que iba a suceder y el mayor de los hermanos lo sabía, Taiga era —a pesar de su apariencia más ruda—, el más sensible a los cambios. Aunque ninguno de los dos esperó vivir uno como ese.

—Estás haciendo una escena digna de un adolescente —mencionó Seijūrō llegando a la habitación y parándose junto a la cama donde el más alto estaba recostado mirando el techo sin mucho interés.

—Sí, bueno… a los diecisiete creo que se sigue siendo uno, ¿no?

—No estoy seguro porqué lo estén haciendo, pero nuestro padre nunca decide las cosas sin una buena causa que lo lleve a ello.

—Tú siempre le das la razón.

Seijūrō sonrió un poco y luego se sentó junto a la cabeza de Taiga, llevando sus dedos al cabello rojo del otro y comenzando a acariciarlo mientras con sus ojos en color dispar miraba los de su hermano con atención. Sabía a la perfección lo que el más alto pensaba, todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente era claro para él y la verdad es que no tenían pensamientos muy distintos, ya que para Seijūrō tampoco sería fácil una separación, pero debido a su carácter siempre sereno, éste no se prestaba a que hiciera una escena.

—Vamos a estar bien —dijo Seijūrō, sintiendo los brazos de Taiga rodearle la cintura, así como ese rostro que se escondía en su estómago debido a la posición actual, misma en la que Taiga seguía recostado y su hermano sentado junto a él en la orilla de la cama.

Era un tanto extraña la conexión que podían lograr, quizás hasta cierto punto era increíble o rayaba un poco en lo fantástica, pero habían descubierto desde pequeños que podían crear un vínculo mental si así se lo proponían. No era algo que nadie más supiera, sólo ellos dos, era su pequeño secreto de hermanos.

Porque a pesar de que los hermanos siempre suelen llevarse un poco mal cuando son niños, ellos eran todo lo contrario a eso. Eran inseparables, Seijūrō era un niño que desde los cinco años mostró una cualidad demasiado extraña en alguien de su edad: madurez y agilidad mental. Porque hablar con ese niño era casi bizarro gracias a su forma de responder a una pregunta y mantener una conversación con un adulto, podría decirse que era un pequeño niño genio; además, el modo en que defendía a su hermano de cualquier reprimenda que sus padres les hicieran, todo en él era… increíble y fuera de lo común para alguien tan pequeño.

Contrario a ello, Taiga mostró ser un niño típico, con un amor a la aventura y a los peligros que desafiaba el instinto de protección de su hermano mayor, quien siempre procuraba cuidarlo ante cualquier adversidad provocada por el mismo pelirrojo que se lanzaba a las travesuras sin medir las consecuencias.

Cuando tenían apenas cinco años, Taiga se escabullía de su cama y se iba a la de su hermano, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo. También en las noches de tormenta cuando de pronto los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación, era el menor el que no tardaba en buscar los brazos del otro.

Su conexión no sólo era emocional como la que dos hermanos tienen naturalmente. No, la manera en que se conectaban iba más allá de cualquier ley física, y fue a la edad de diez años, cuando conocieron hasta dónde podía llegar dicho lazo.

Todo comenzó una ocasión en que Taiga siendo el aventurero, el chico kamikaze que estaba acostumbrado a sus habilidades y destrezas físicas para lo que fuera de deportes, decidió que sería una buena broma desaparecer un rato de la vista de su hermano mayor, sus padres, confiados en que los chicos eran lo suficiente responsables para su corta edad —aunque confiaban más que nada en el mayor de los mellizos—, les permitían siempre andar en el campo que rodeaba su casa sin vigilancia alguna de un adulto.

La zona rural en la que residían por aquel entonces, tenía campo abierto y un bosque cerca, estaba alejada de la bulliciosa ciudad aunque no por ello se encontraban exentos de hallar lugares un tanto peligrosos, como aquel barranco por el que Kagami caminaba y aunque solía hacerlo siempre, no contó con la aparición de un perro que a lo lejos comenzó a ladrarle logrando que él perdiera el equilibrio rodando por el semi–empedrado barranco hasta llegar al fondo. No era muy alto y por ello sus heridas no eran de vida o muerte, sólo eran rasguños que necesitaban limpiarse y moretones que sanarían con los días.

Cuando trató de levantarse sintió una punzada en su tobillo derecho y cayó de nuevo al suelo quejándose porque en verdad le dolía, pero estaba más asustado que lastimado, y sabía que no importaba cuánto se pusiera a gritar, nadie sabía que estaba ahí y ahora vendrían las consecuencias.

Trató de escalar en varias ocasiones, porque no era un niño que se diera tan fácil por vencido, en cualquier circunstancia lo habría logrado pero esta vez necesitaba de la fuerza de sus dos pies para impulsarse poco a poco hacia arriba y salir, y uno de ellos no le respondía.

—_Sei, Sei, Sei —_sus ojos permanecían cerrados con fuerza mientras en su mente gritaba una y otra vez a su hermano. Se sentía adolorido y aunque no fuese propio de su personalidad, también estaba asustado.

Fue en ese momento en el que su emoción era tan fuerte y su deseo más grande era escuchar la voz de su hermano, que logró escucharle, aunque fue extraño ya que parecía un simple murmullo cerca de él, pero era Seijūrō y estaba seguro de eso.

—_¿Taiga?_ _¿Dónde estás? —_Preguntó la voz serena de su hermano.

Su respuesta fue mirar hacia los lados sin saber exactamente cómo explicarle, y terminó por recordar que siempre solían jugar ahí cerca, indicándole entonces el lugar entre pensamientos. No tardó mucho en escuchar de manera clara y fuerte la voz de su hermano y ver sus ojos dispares asomarse por encima de él en el pequeño barranco.

—¿Estás bien, Taiga? —Preguntó el mayor, recibiendo una respuesta positiva y una sonrisa contenta del aludido, quien con sólo ver a su hermano sentía un alivio indescriptible llenarle, se sentía seguro a su lado; no porque necesitara protección todo el tiempo, sino porque se sentía completo.

Aquella tarde no hablaron, ninguno recordó luego del incidente que no era normal comunicarse con las personas como lo habían hecho entre ellos, aunque quizás pudieron atribuirle todo a la adrenalina o a su cercanía de mellizos, no lo hablaron con nadie, sólo dejaron el tema de lado sin mencionar.

Con el tiempo, cuando entraron a la adolescencia, una de las tantas veces en que su padre decidió que iban a cambiar de residencia, el asunto se fue de las manos, Taiga tenía apenas catorce años pero discutía con su padre acaloradamente.

—No vas a decidir tú lo que vamos a hacer, ¡dije que nos iremos y así será! —El padre se había contenido lo suficiente, pero ante las palabras insistentes de Taiga y su actitud rebelde, no le quedó más que elevar su voz para callarlo.

—No me voy a ir, aquí pienso quedarme —puntualizó—. No entiendo por qué siempre tenemos que estar siguiéndote, si quieres irte ¡vete solo!

Y cuando Taiga gritó aquello que en verdad no sentía, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sintió culpa por sus propias palabras y quedó inmóvil donde estaba, nunca le había hablado así a su padre. Sabía que él era un hombre de reglas, un padre estricto y con voz de mando, así que lo que acababa de hacer seguro le traería problemas, y así fue.

Recibió por parte de su padre una bofetada que lo mandó directo al suelo, desde ahí, miraba consternado por sus mismas acciones a su mayor. Entonces sintió un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su barbilla, se había mordido la parte interior de la mejilla y ahora sangraba su boca.

No hubo más palabras esa tarde, sólo se levantó y caminó en dirección a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, entró directo al baño para lavar su boca encontrando a Seijūrō escupiendo sangre en el lavabo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó asustado, olvidando su propia herida.

—No lo sé, de pronto me dolió mucho la mejilla y creo que me mordí mientras dormía o algo porque está sangrando, pero no es nada.

Taiga se quedó helado, ¿qué había sido eso? Parecía ser demasiada casualidad, pero decidió tomar aquello como lo que era, una casualidad, porque eso era, ¿no?.

—¿Qué tienes en la boca? —Y fue el turno de Seijūrō para cuestionar por el hilillo seco de sangre que tenía Taiga en la comisura de sus labios. El menor de estatura se acercó hasta el otro y limpió con su dedo pulgar la zona que estaba manchada, notando el gesto adolorido de su hermano en cuanto ejerció un poco de presión en esa parte— ¿Por qué le hablaste así a nuestro padre? —Cuestionó sin esperar una respuesta, conociéndola de antemano.

Y podría decirse que sería fácil de intuir algo así, si se tratara de una persona que siempre tenía conflictos con su padre, pero no era así, Taiga solía ser un chico respetuoso con su familia, a pesar de tener un carácter normalmente difícil y explosivo desde niño.

Entonces, ¿cómo lo supo tan fácil si hasta hace poco Seijūrō estaba dormido?

—No fue nada —quiso mentir, pero no era tan sencillo, no cuando se tenía esa extraña, _muy extraña_ conexión.

—Sabes que lo sé, ¿verdad, Taiga? —Preguntó Seijūrō serio.

—Y no te has preguntado, ¿por qué puedes saberlo?

El silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta. La verdad es que sí se lo había preguntado, ambos pelirrojos se habían hecho esa cuestión en innumerables ocasiones, porque no era normal tener ese lazo, conocer tanto del otro a esa profundidad.

—¿Crees que preguntárnoslo nos dará la respuesta?

—¡No lo hará!, ¿pero es que acaso no sientes curiosidad? —Taiga expresó desesperado al ver la nula reacción de su hermano.

—¡Claro que siento curiosidad, Taiga! —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Ven, vamos a limpiarte esa herida.

El más alto ya no dijo nada, conocía a su hermano y estaba seguro que esa había sido la conclusión de la plática. Ya buscaría un modo de traer a colación ese tema o mejor aún, averiguarlo por sí mismo.

Quizás ese fue el momento en el que ambos se quedaron pensando sobre lo mismo, después de asearse se recostaron en la misma cama a pesar de tener cada uno la suya. Taiga era ante los ojos de los demás, un chico duro para su edad, sonreía bastante y le gustaba jugar básquetbol pero nunca le veías triste por nada, no importaba el tipo de situación por el que estuviera atravesando. Pero para Seijūrō no era así, él sabía lo vulnerable que el menor de los pelirrojos era en realidad.

Por ello, no le pareció extraño sentir el brazo de su hermano pasar a través de su cintura antes de esconder el rostro en su pecho cuando estuvieron listos para dormir un rato sin importar que fuera temprano. Taiga amoldó su cuerpo al otro, a pesar de la ya notoria diferencia en estaturas, solía estar acostumbrado a abrazarse a su hermano cuando tenía alguna emoción fuerte como la que ahora sentía.

Así también de pequeño cuando temía a algo, era su hermano _mayor _quien le recibía en su cama abrazándole fuerte para que no sintiera temor de las tormentas, o cuando creía haber visto algo en el armario de la habitación, sintiendo miedos a la oscuridad como cualquier niño de cinco años. Pero ellos no eran unos hermanos comunes…

De hecho, estaban lejos de que esa palabra los describiera.

Tras vivir esa situación a los catorce, comenzó a volverse más frecuente el hecho de que cualquier emoción muy fuerte los conectaba; aunque habían descubierto que el vínculo físico sólo se daba cuando el _accidente_ sucedía mientras la situación que causaba esa emoción tan fuerte estuviera pasando, como lo fue en el caso de la discusión con el padre de los mellizos, quien a raíz de ello golpeó a Taiga mientras la conexión emocional aún estaba _activada_ por llamarla de alguna manera, y terminó por afectar de igual modo a Seijūrō.

Cuando el menor de los pelirrojos llegó a los quince años, se sintió atraído por alguien, pero fue el mayor de los dos quien lo notó primero.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Te gusta ese chico rubio de tu clase? —Si había algo que no estaba en la lista de virtudes de Seijūrō, eso podría decirse que era el cuidado al hablar, por lo menos no se cuidaba con Taiga a quien le tenía una confianza abrumadora.

—…De, ¿de qué hablas? —Cuestionó nervioso, sacando una libreta de su mochila y dejándola caer sobre la mesa frente a él.

Ambos estaban en la habitación que compartían, tenían camas individuales para cada uno a los lados de su cuarto, y en medio del lugar estaba un escritorio no muy grande que usaban para estudiar, lo que el más alto se disponía a hacer antes de que su hermano soltara aquella cuestión.

Si bien era cierto lo que acababa de preguntarle, él no estaba ni enterado del todo de ello, apenas y en su interior comenzaba a sentir un nerviosismo típico de estar junto a la persona que te atrae, cuando jugaba básquetbol con el chico y con su hermano se sentía bien, y dado que en ese ciclo escolar no estaban juntos en la misma clase, Seijūrō y Taiga sólo se veían en los recesos.

Fue entonces Kise quien se acercó a él con su aura siempre feliz, siendo el primero en hablarle, era popular entre las chicas y eso era obvio, pero Taiga comenzó a compartir tanto tiempo en las clases con él que se sentía extraño, era algo que no conocía hasta ese día y que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, por eso le daba vergüenza hablarlo con su hermano y evitó mencionarlo.

…Olvidando el _pequeño_ detalle de ese extraño vínculo que les hacía casi imposible evitar que el otro se enterara de sus emociones más fuertes.

Seijūrō elevó una ceja y permaneció sentado en la orilla de su cama, Taiga no lo miraba a los ojos, de hecho estaba con la mirada perdida en la libreta que apenas había abierto sobre la superficie plana del escritorio. Fue el más bajo de los dos el que se levantó y se paró tras su hermano, tomándole de los hombros y apretando estos para tratar de relajarlo.

—Sabes que lo sé —murmuró cerca de su oído. Taiga sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina al escucharle hablar así—, no importa si él te gusta… pero si te corresponde me encargaré de hacerle saber lo mal que lo pasará si se atreve a hacerte daño.

—Err… Sei, no hables como un mafioso —regañó, girándose en la silla y mirando hacia arriba los ojos de su hermano—. No pasará nada, porque no le diré, no tiene caso si en cualquier momento nos iremos de aquí también… ni siquiera sé porqué me atreví a tomarle un poco de cariño a alguien —dijo triste.

Seijūrō tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su hermano menor y lo obligó a mirarle, activando de alguna manera ese fuerte lazo que los convertía en uno.

—_Sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti, ¿no? —_Taiga sonrió. Su hermano por lo general nunca decía algo tan _cursi _en voz alta, parecía que con el hecho de que él lo supiera a través de su conexión, con eso era suficiente.

Y en realidad lo era para él, así que en ese momento sonrió y se abrazó a su hermano.

—Lo sé, tampoco pensaba dejar que te fueras a algún lado, ¿sabes? —Comentó entre risas, aunque estaba lejos de sentirlo como una broma.

¿Cómo era posible haberse acostumbrado a algo tan extraño?

Porque la adolescencia llegó de lleno, y eventualmente comenzaron a sentir una y mil cosas que no podían reprimir, sobre todo Taiga que era el más impulsivo de los dos en todos los aspectos. Quizás fue por eso que ahora, a sus diecisiete años de edad y tras los últimos tres años en los que sufrieron toda clase de cambios y emociones, Taiga había logrado encontrar el límite que privaba a Seijūrō de enterarse de todo, había aprendido a controlarse y aunque no se reprimía o algo parecido, sólo ocultaba sus pensamientos de forma deliberada cuando así lo deseaba; ya que esta ocasión en que les había dicho su padre que se separarían, no tenía problema con que su hermano conociera por medio de sus pensamientos y su dolor, lo mal que le estaba haciendo sólo imaginarse estando sin él.

Para Seijūrō fue fácil mantener a raya sus emociones, controlar sus pensamientos de manera eficaz para que Taiga no se viese en ellos, fue el más alto de los pelirrojos el que tardó más tiempo en aprenderlo, pero al final, sabían que si era algo importante o que deseaban darlo a conocer al otro sin decirlo, podían hacerlo.

—No quiero que te vayas —mencionó Taiga abrazándose más a la cintura de su hermano. De pronto una duda lo atacó y se separó de forma abrupta, buscando la mirada del otro mientras se sentaba en la cama de igual manera— ¿Y si no funciona _el lazo _cuando estemos tan separados? —Su pregunta era genuina y causó ternura al mayor de los dos.

—Taiga, no se trata de una red de internet, es obvio que seguirá funcionando, tranquilo —dijo sonriendo un poco. Su hermano era el único que conocía todo de él, su lado más duro y también el más blando, incluso creía que era el único capaz de hacerlo sonreír de la manera más absurda posible, como ahora con aquella pregunta tan tonta—. Sabes que debemos obedecer a nuestro padre, él hace las cosas por alguna razón importante.

—Tsk… importante, importante… no es por trabajo o nos llevaría a todos con él, después de todo vamos llegando aquí, no es como si ya estuviéramos en clases o algo. Ellos se están separando y ahora lo hacen con nosotros, me parece la cosa más estúpida y molesta.

Y ahí venía de nuevo el enojo, toda esa furia contenida que se dejaba ir en palabras cuando sentía su sangre ardiendo en coraje, pensar en que lo iban a separar de su hermano le molestaba, estaba pensando en no hacerle caso a su padre e irse de esa ciudad tras ellos cuando…

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Taiga! —Olvidó por un momento la conexión y Sei se enteró de ese pensamiento que debió ocultar—. Si lo haces me molestaré contigo, tienes que cuidar a nuestra madre.

—No pensaba dejarla sola, claro que la llevaría conmigo.

—Te vas a quedar aquí, ¿bien? —Determinó Seijūrō serio, estaba dando una orden, no lo estaba sugiriendo.

—Tch… ya veo que no te importa que nos separen, te importa más seguir a nuestro padre en sus ideas estúpidas, pues váyanse los dos al diablo, no los necesitamos —dijo dolido, era eso, el dolor hablando a través de él.

Seijūrō se mantuvo serio, sin expresión alguna viendo a Taiga ahora levantarse por completo de la cama e irse. No tardó mucho en escuchar la voz de su madre preguntándole a dónde iba, y la respuesta simple de su hermano al contestarle un: _a caminar. _

No iba a ser fácil para él tampoco, no importaba lo poco que diera a conocer sus sentimientos, él también se sentía completo estando al lado de su hermano, más que de su madre o su padre, él necesitaba estar cerca de Taiga, pero había aprendido que su padre era un hombre inteligente y estaba seguro que si hacía esto no era por un mero capricho o una tonta ruptura matrimonial, había algo de trasfondo que quizás tuviera que ver con ese _lazo_.

…Y siendo él tan inteligente como lo era, estaba determinado a averiguarlo.

—**II—**

Taiga estaba molesto con el mundo en general y no se preocupaba por ocultar en su expresión lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos, por ello, caminaba por el lugar que sería su nuevo hogar con un gesto sombrío y una mirada fija al frente. Llevaban ahí un par de días y hasta ahora no se tomó el tiempo de salir y explorar que tan grande o pequeño era dicho sitio, sólo se mantuvo encerrado acomodando toda la mudanza junto a su hermano.

En su camino se pudo dar cuenta que no era una metrópolis, el lugar básicamente era un poco más grande que un pueblo, tenía una zona de espesos árboles que les separaba de la carretera hacia la ciudad más cercana, así que bien podía asegurar que no se trataba de un lugar muy transitado o turístico, además no encontraba muchas cosas interesantes por ver.

Llegó en su andar a una explanada espaciosa llena de bancas y faroles que se le antojaban algo antiguos para lo demás, así como un kiosco en el centro que admitía le daba un toque _retro_ al lugar. Había mucha gente a pesar de todo y siendo domingo por la tarde, muchas familias transitaban por ahí con niños corriendo de un lado a otro y parejas demasiado cariñosas demostrando más afecto del necesario de manera pública.

Pero él no iba ahí para socializar, no estaba en lo más mínimo en su mejor momento así que continuó su camino a un sitio más relajado, después de todo estaba utilizando lo más que podía su concentración para evitar que su hermano se metiera en sus pensamientos y supiera lo mucho que le dolía esto, porque más que enojado se sentía triste, con un fuerte sentimiento de vacío que le consumía.

Y si esto era sólo ante el pensamiento de una separación indefinida, ¿cómo sería vivirla en realidad?

Debió quizás haber sospechado algo cuando preguntaron una y otra vez sobre la escuela en la que ahora cursarían su último año de preparatoria antes de graduarse —o eso esperaban, terminar por fin ahí antes de volver a moverse de lugar—, su padre evitó dar cualquier tipo de información, de hecho cada vez que solicitaban algún dato sobre la escuela o si habían quedado en el mismo curso, se hacía el que estaba muy ocupado en ese momento y terminaba por cambiar de tema.

Ese debió ser el primer indicador de que algo estaba mal. Pero al ser Seijūrō y él como un mismo ente, no creyó que esto fuese posible. Tal vez a ojos de los demás podría estarse dando por vencido muy pronto, ya que a sus diecisiete años sería más fácil oponerse a una decisión como esa, pero conociendo a su responsable hermano sabía que no le haría desistir y seguiría apoyando a su padre en tremenda idea; su madre, aunque fuese terrible mencionar eso, no tenía voz en ello así que sólo estaba aceptar y hacerse a la idea de lo que se dijo.

Llegó a la parte más alejada de esa zona boscosa que rodeaba _prácticamente _a la ciudad entera, ver casi tanta gente como en la plaza central le hizo cuestionarse sobre la cantidad de gente que en realidad vivía en ese pequeño poblado, que aunque contaba con todos los servicios tecnológicos y rurales que una ciudad, se notaba que se acercaba más a un pueblo _grande _ que a una ciudad en forma.

Escuchó los gritos de una señora que no estaba lejos, por lo que corrió hacia el lugar en donde los escuchaba, no tardó en llegar cuando miró a la mujer llorando y desesperada buscaba la manera de bajar por un barranco, apenas alcanzó a tomarla de los hombros antes de que ella, con nulo conocimiento sobre el rapel, tratara de bajar.

—¿Qué sucede, señora? —Preguntó tratando de ayudar, la mujer forcejeó un par de veces antes de comenzar a llorar con más fuerza.

—Mi hijo, mi hijo cayó por aquí, es un niño pequeño —decía entre llanto.

—Todo estará bien señora, tranquila —repetía Kagami— Bajaré por él, permanezca aquí, no vaya a cometer una locura.

—Eso déjaselo a los que saben, pelirrojo —la voz gruesa de alguien más llamó la atención del aludido, quien apenas y alcanzó a ver cómo un chico no mayor a él le sonreía desde la orilla en donde comenzaba el desnivel del suelo, dando segundos después un salto y perdiéndose rápido de la vista de los demás.

Para ese momento eran numerosas personas las que habían sido testigos de todo lo que sucedía, y por tanto, comenzaron a hablar en murmullos que se elevaban al ser tantos los que hablaban, comentando lo increíble que se veía aquella acción, algunos haciendo énfasis en que no conocían al pelirrojo, otros mencionando que el chico que saltó seguramente no saldría de ahí… por lo menos no caminando.

La ayuda profesional no tardó en llegar, los bomberos preparados para todo, así como una ambulancia y una patrulla, hicieron aparición en lo que ya se había convertido en un acontecimiento que seguro se comentaría por días y días al ser un lugar tan pequeño en donde la mayoría se conocía a pesar de ser tantos pobladores.

No alcanzaron a bajar cuando la silueta de un chico moreno, de ojos y cabello en el mismo tono azul apareció en la pendiente, llevaba al pequeño aferrado a su espalda y con ambas manos escalaba sin importarle que no tuviese el equipo adecuado para realizar dicha acción.

Taiga se sorprendió, ¿acaso sólo él había visto el modo tan… increíble en que saltó aquel chico? Porque parecía haber salido de la nada y de pronto se convirtió en el chico increíble.

Verlo salir sin ningún rasguño tras realizar aquella hazaña fue una verdadera sorpresa.

El chico se convirtió en una especie de héroe al realizar esa acción, parecía que el pequeño sólo tenía rasguños y algunos golpes que no eran de cuidado, aún así lo habían llevado junto a su madre al hospital para realizar los estudios necesarios y asegurarse que ninguna lesión más grave se hubiera ocasionado en su interior.

Taiga no se acercó a él. Tras el furor que causó aquel acontecimiento, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando por largos minutos al que de la nada se volvió un superhéroe para la población en general. Fue cuando recibió de lleno la mirada azul sobre sus ojos rojos, cuando despertó de su letargo y comenzó a alejarse.

No parecía un buen día para estar vagando por ahí. Ya que a pesar de lo que pasó, todo había terminado bien.

_.:Continúa:._

—¤Žhenα HîK¤—

"_Algunos pensamos que lo que nos hace más fuertes es aguantar, pero otras veces es dejarlo estar."  
_—Hermann Hesse

**—**

Son muchas las opiniones que hay acerca del #Hazelparo que haremos algunas escritoras, sólo pido comprensión, a todas las que son únicamente lectoras traten de ponerse del otro lado de la moneda y pensar en lo que les gustaría recibir si en algún momento comienzan a compartir sus escritos. Terminado el mes de paro, como dije, subiré lo que resta de la historia, esto sólo es con la intención de que no crean que ni la he comenzado o que ni lo intenté. ¡Claro que lo hice! Pero la escuela me sobrepasó.

Gracias por su comprensión y a quien lea y me haga llegar su comentario, se lo agradeceré mucho.


	2. Capítulo II

¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! Por esperar la actualización, así como por leer y dejar su hermoso comentario en el capítulo anterior. Esta vez como estoy de vacaciones -pero seca de inspiración-, intentaré acabar todo lo que tengo pendiente de historias en este mes que está terminando y el que comienza, porque vamos, ¡se viene el mes AoKaga! y por supuesto algo se debe hacer al respecto, ¿no?

¿Quién se apunta? Se pueden comunicar conmigo si desean hacer algo para participar en el evento. Ahora sí, sin más preámbulo les dejo el segundo capítulo.

**—**

—**Capítulo II—  
—III—**

Tras regresar a la casa donde estaba su familia, no intercambió palabra alguna con los integrantes de ésta, se limitó a acostarse y esperar paciente, no estaba seguro cuándo se marcharía su hermano, pero tampoco es que quisiera despedirlo o algo.

Fue alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando sintió movimiento en su cama y después un cuerpo tras el suyo que se amoldaba perfecto, un brazo desde la espalda envolvió su pecho hundiendo también el rostro en ella.

Taiga sabía que su hermano Seijūrō no diría nada, sí lo iba a extrañar y esta era su forma de hacérselo saber. Ese abrazo que le sabía a una despedida, porque aunque no significara que no se volverían a ver, sí significaba que estarían separados por bastante tiempo y ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado o familiarizado siquiera con la sola idea.

…Sin embargo, era un hecho que tenían que hacerlo y aprender a sobrellevarlo sin tener respuestas del por qué estaba sucediendo eso.

—**IV—**

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que entrara a clases, su hermano se había marchado esa misma mañana después de haber dormido abrazados, y aunque quizás fuese vergonzoso decirlo y nunca lo admitiría ante nadie más, ese día no salió de su habitación porque no estaba dispuesto a que su madre le mirara llorar.

Llevaba hundido en el silencio desde el día en que se marchó Seijūrō, de hecho su madre comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente sobre la decisión que tomaron al hacer aquello, pero no se permitía flaquear, su marido ya le había advertido sobre esta posible reacción y aunque doliera, era un bien mayor el que les hacían a los dos, y sabía que de seguir unidos, el dolor que sufriría no muy a futuro, podría ser muchísimo peor.

—Taiga, te preparé el desayuno —dijo la mamá notando que el pelirrojo apenas y se removía en la cama, misma que no era suya sino la de su hermano quien dejó la mayoría de sus cosas ahí _para cuando volviera_ había dicho al menor de los mellizos—. Llegarás tarde a clases si no te levantas ya, cariño.

—Ya voy, ya voy —comentó desganado, sentándose en la cama. Rascó su cabello y bostezó ruidoso, tomando sus cosas antes de irse al baño a tomar una ducha para despertar mejor.

Ir a la escuela no es lo que él esperaba, era aburrido, era monótono y la verdad es que aunque no llevara casi nada de tiempo ahí, ya estaba mal en todas las materias. Seijūrō era el niño genio, no él. Además, aunque no quisiera tomar eso como un pretexto, su estado de ánimo no ayudaba como para que su de por sí mal desempeño, fuese mejor.

Tras comer lo que su madre había preparado para él, salió con rumbo a su escuela. La verdad es que el lugar era todo un cliché, era tan pequeño el pueblo que las personas que iban en su escuela todas se conocían y por supuesto, él siendo el recién llegado no tenía amigos pero ya todos sabían de él, aunque hubo un par de chicas que se acercaron a entablar una conversación con él. Una de ellas le ofreció entrar al club de básquetbol ya que siendo tan alto seguro era un buen candidato.

…No le apetecía jugar.

Durante ese tiempo separados, no se permitió en ningún momento abrir ese _lazo _que le permitiría a su hermano mayor saber lo mal que estaba sin él, porque tampoco era su intención hacerse la víctima o causar lástima en otros. Aunque en el caso de Seijūrō, era más sencillo que terminara molesto, en vez de sentirse culpable de algo de lo que aseguraría no tener culpa.

Escuchó hablar que el _héroe del pueblo _estaba ahí en la escuela, se suponía que también tomaba clase con él, pero supuso que había estado tan distraído que no lo tomó en cuenta como al resto de los alumnos ahí, o eso creyó hasta que le escuchó hablar con uno de los profesores cuando transitaba por el pasillo.

Estaba el corredor en silencio gracias a que aún era hora de clase, por ello no fue difícil cuando al pasar por una oficina que estaba cerca de los baños de donde él venía, escuchar claramente la voz de ese chico que explicó de manera breve que por motivos de salud se vio obligado a dejar de asistir y apenas recuperaba las fuerzas para regresar.

Taiga no quería, ni siquiera lo admitiría pero su paso se hizo más lento para poder escuchar lo que pasaba, incluso en un momento se detuvo por completo al oír la voz fuerte del director:

—Será la última vez, vete al salón que te corresponde.

Y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese retomar su marcha, sintió tras él una presencia muy cercana.

—¿Interesante la conversación? —Preguntó el moreno llegando desde atrás y parándose a su lado.

Taiga tosió y retomó su camino a paso lento mientras el chico no se despegaba tomando el mismo ritmo, se sentía estúpido porque era obvio que se había detenido a escuchar.

—Pensé que el _héroe del pueblo _no se enfermaría —y en su defensa trató de burlarse un poco del apodo que le habían dado al chico, cosa que para él sonaba bastante exagerada y si se lo preguntaban, ridícula también.

—Veo que escuchaste sobre eso… es una tontería —comentó el moreno, acomodando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, alzando los hombros en un gesto que pretende dar a conocer el poco interés que se tiene sobre ese tema.

—Yo estaba ahí… te vi cuando pasó todo —dijo Taiga elevando una ceja y caminando por el pasillo.

—Sí, bueno… había demasiada gente y supongo no te miré —prosiguió—, pero no fue para tanto, la gente del pueblo no tiene nada interesante en su vida, supongo por eso vuelve algo tan sencillo, toda una noticia, ¿cuál es tu nombre, pelirrojo? —Indagó quizás cambiando de tema.

Taiga entonces recordó que esa manera de referirse a él ya se la había mencionado, de hecho, justo antes de saltar para ayudar al niño le había llamado de esa forma, en un tono que distaba mucho al que usaba ahora, porque en aquel momento parecía engreído y ahora no; aunque quizás se debió a todo el alboroto que se causó que él no podía recordarlo. Apretó el seño y continuó su paso antes de responder.

—Akas… Kagami Taiga —mencionó dando el apellido de su madre y dejando de lado su primer apellido que pertenecía a su padre, la verdad es que seguía molesto con él, culpándolo de la decisión que seguía sin aceptar, ni comprender en absoluto.

—Aomine Daiki —respondió el moreno de inmediato.

La conversación terminó cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón de clases, justo en ese momento el profesor iba saliendo y con él los demás chicos, ya que en el sistema que manejaba aquella institución, había diez minutos entre cada clase para que pudiesen realizar distintas actividades primordiales como lo era ir al sanitario, comer algo o simplemente despejar la mente, evitando así que hubiese muchos alumnos en movimiento durante el transcurso de la clase, pidiendo salir al baño o a otras actividades para perder tiempo, aunque nunca faltaba quien lo hiciera… como el actual caso de Kagami, quien salió con el pretexto de ir al baño y terminó en una charla superficial con el moreno.

Kagami se dirigió a su asiento, y aunque no había ningún lugar vacío cerca de él, Aomine se sentó en ese rato libre junto a él para continuar la charla.

—¿Juegas algún deporte? —Indagó el moreno, tratando quizás de conocer más sobre el chico.

—Solía jugar básquetbol, ¿y tú?

—Me inscribí en el equipo de la escuela el semestre pasado, y jugaba también en el equipo de secundaria.

—¿Tampoco eres de aquí? —Kagami no pudo evitar cuestionar aquello, aunque estaban intercambiando información entre ellos, no solía ser del tipo de persona que trataba de saber más de los otros cuando rara vez entablaba algún tipo de relación con alguien, ya que eso significaba que se sentirían con el derecho de hacerle el mismo tipo de preguntas y a él no le gustaba. Acostumbraba ser muy reservado en la información personal que daba a los demás ya que ni siquiera él comprendía del todo la _ocupación_ de su padre y el por qué de tantos cambios, así que no sabía qué decir y prefería evitar ese tipo de cuestiones personales.

—Llegué hace poco más de un año, así que tampoco creas que conozco la vida de todos los que viven aquí, aunque quizás ellos sí conozcan ya la nuestra —dijo Aomine riéndose un poco ante lo obvio, ya que como era bien conocido, entre menor fuese la población, más se conocían.

No tuvieron tiempo de seguir aquella conversación ya que llegó el siguiente profesor, Aomine se puso de pie dejando libre el asiento que ya pertenecía a alguien más, pero antes de irse soltó una última pregunta al pelirrojo.

—¿Te unirás al equipo de básquetbol?

—No lo creo —fue su respuesta inmediata.

—Entonces juega conmigo a la salida.

Y aquella no fue una pregunta, pareció una orden ya que después de decirlo se giró y buscó con la mirada un asiento libre, encontrando uno en la otra orilla del salón. Quedaron casi a la misma altura pero en diferente fila y por ello no podían continuar hablando.

Kagami se mantuvo callado y distante durante toda la hora de clase, la verdad es que no tenía interés alguno por esa materia en particular —o alguna de las otras tampoco—, pero en repetidas ocasiones giró su vista buscando entre sus compañeros, a tres filas de distancia la presencia de cierto moreno que descaradamente estaba dormido sobre su cuaderno, con la mejilla pegada a la mesa de su escritorio y los brazos colgándole a cada lado.

El profesor no parecía enterarse, o al menos no hacía algo por llamar su atención y por ello ignoraba el hecho de que poco faltaba para que Aomine comenzara a roncar en media clase. ¿Acaso para eso había pedido ir de nuevo a la escuela? ¿Estaría aún enfermo y por ello se durmió? Aunque tampoco es que le interesase, sólo tenía curiosidad y estaba aburrido.

Al término de las demás clases, fue Kagami quien se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al del otro, la mayoría de los alumnos ya salían a prisa y por ello no les prestaron atención. Taiga caminó hasta estar a un paso y estiró su mano para dar un suave golpe sobre la cabeza contraria cuando sintió sobre su muñeca la presión de una mano tomándole firmemente.

—¿Ya es hora? —Preguntó Daiki apenas elevando la cabeza y bostezando, dándose cuenta que tenía presa la extremidad del pelirrojo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo—, ¿qué sucede?

La mirada roja estaba algo sorprendida por el movimiento tan rápido de Daiki, quien al parecer ni cuenta se había dado de su accionar, que quizás había sido involuntario.

—¿Te sorprendí? —Cuestionó orgulloso, levantándose tras sentir cómo el pelirrojo se soltaba con fuerza de su agarre—. Lo siento, mis reflejos son así, bastante buenos, así que si pensabas que la tendrías fácil en nuestro juego…

Dejó el final de aquella oración sin terminar, guardando las pocas cosas que había sacado de su mochila, y caminando en dirección a la salida siguiendo a Kagami que iba bastante serio sin mencionar alguna cosa. Apenas llegaron cerca de la cancha de la escuela, Kagami comenzó a sentir una molestia en el pecho, era como si algo le preocupara en sobremanera, incluso tomó con una mano su chaqueta y la apretó al sorprenderse de esa sensación que no esperaba.

—¿Estás bien? —Indagó Aomine acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro— Llamaré a un médico, espera —dijo apresurado pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Kagami le tomó la mano y trató de sonreír.

—Creo… creo que sólo necesito ir a mi casa, estaré bien —contestó tratando de relajarse— _¿Qué te sucede, Seijūrō?_ —Preguntó en su mente, preocupado porque esa rara conexión surgiera tan de pronto y así de fuerte.

—_Estoy bien, Taiga, ¿estás bien tú? Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho… _

—_Me acaba de pasar lo mismo, pensé que eras tú._

Ninguno supo qué decir a ello, su lazo se activó como si estuviese tratando de unirlos ya que no habían hablado en más de dos semanas, era eso, o algo había sucedido y el mayor de los hermanos no quería aceptarlo. Kagami estaba recargado en la pared más cercana, con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo sujeta la mano de Aomine para que éste no se fuese a ir y terminara dándole explicaciones absurdas a un doctor que ni conocía.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? No vayas a morir aquí donde no hay testigos de que no fui yo quien lo hizo —mencionó a modo de broma para romper la seriedad.

—Sí, parece que está pasando, igual… me iré a casa —dijo ya más calmado, abriendo los ojos y soltando al chico—; supongo tendrás que esperar porque te patee el trasero en un uno a uno —presumió, recibiendo de lleno una sonrisa por parte de Aomine así como su ceja elevada ante la seguridad con la que hablaba el pelirrojo.

—Creo que eso tendremos que verlo…

—Te lo dejaré en claro la próxima vez que pueda jugar —y ante aquella determinación acomodó su mochila sobre el hombro y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su casa, sintiendo a los segundos la presencia del moreno a su lado— ¿A dónde vas?

—Obviamente te acompañaré, no sea que necesites de un _héroe _que te salve durante el camino.

—No es necesario, idiota, tampoco soy una princesa en apuros… Además, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no tienes entrenamiento o algo?

—Nunca voy… no me dejan asistir, y no pregunté si querías que te acompañara, así que lo haré de cualquier modo, pelirrojo idiota.

—Dije que no hace falta.

—Tampoco es como si yo quisiera hacerlo.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, así que bien puedes ahorrarte el numerito _héroe,_ prometo no manchar tu reputación.

—No molestes.

—Tú eres el que molesta.

Y después de esa absurda y más que nada ridícula discusión entre los dos, Aomine siguió caminando a la par de Kagami, quien no supo qué más decir y terminaron en silencio por largos segundos, antes de soltar una queja al mismo tiempo.

—Tch.

—Tsk.

El sonido tan parecido que dejaron salir al unísono, los hizo girar a verse y sonreír un poco. Caminaban ahora por un largo sendero que en su mayoría tenía frondosos árboles y algunos arbustos, dejando a la vista un extenso paisaje de verde follaje. Del lado opuesto a la ruta por la que transitaban a pie, estaban la fila de casas que una tras otra daban vida al lugar, algunas vacías a esas horas del día, otras más siendo ocupadas por las amas de casa que hacían el quehacer o cocinaban.

—¿Vives lejos de la escuela? —Preguntó Kagami tras un largo tramo sin mencionar nada.

—¿Qué tan lejos se puede vivir en un pueblo como este? —Devolvió con sarcasmo. Y la verdad es que tenía razón, ya que la extensión total de esa población no era muy grande como para que, aunque se estuviera de lado a lado, fuese un tiempo mayor a media hora en automóvil—. De hecho vivo bastante cerca de la escuela —comentó tras recibir la mirada molesta del pelirrojo.

—Entonces regrésate, aquí estoy bien, vivo a un par de bloques más. Hiciste bien tu trabajo _héroe, _prometo que correré la voz sobre tu nueva hazaña.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Kagami burlándose del absurdo título que le dieron al moreno, quien no pudo más que sonreír ante la nueva burla.

—¿Nunca lo vas a olvidar, cierto? Tampoco es como si hubiera salvado una vida o algo… —dijo, Taiga permaneció viéndolo y notó cómo tosía un poco cambiando el tema una vez más—. ¿Seguro que estás mejor?

—Sí, estoy bien… creo que sólo fue algo pasajero.

—Sí, seguro fue sólo el miedo a perder contra mí y quedar como un idiota mayor.

—Já, juguemos ahora mismo, te haré tragarte tus palabras.

—Tranquilo tigre… no estés tan entusiasmado por perder, quizás mañana cuando tengas menos miedo. Nos vemos en clase, llega temprano, idiota —tras aquellas palabras no le dio tiempo a Kagami de responderle como era debido, y comenzó a regresar sus pasos en una carrera rápida, iba a un trote que Kagami sintió exagerado, ¿acaso tenía prisa por algo?

Kagami se mantuvo unos segundos mirando al otro y después se giró continuando con sus pasos. Estaba algo intranquilo y ahora que estaba solo aprovechó para permitir ese vínculo entre su hermano y él. No tardó en llegar a su casa, siendo recibido por su madre que preocupada al ver a su hijo aún distante y más distraído de lo normal, no le ponía atención.

—¡Taiga! —Regañó hablando más fuerte.

—Madre ¿qué haces… aquí? —Terminó la pregunta, notando que estaba en medio de la sala de su casa.

—Taiga, ¿estás bien? —Cuestionó su madre, acercándose a él y tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos para que la mirara. Sus ojos castaños mostraban la preocupación que había estado callando durante las últimas semanas desde la separación de sus hijos y la de ella con su esposo.

Para ella no era sencillo ver cómo su hijo poco a poco se volvía más retraído; sabía que gracias a la condición en que vivían cambiando de manera constante de localidad, sus hijos no eran precisamente los más sociables, sin embargo, creía que esta vez había un cambio peor en la actitud de Taiga. Si había alguien a quien era difícil de engañar era a una madre, y por eso ella se sentía cada día más preocupada, comentando esta situación con su esposo cada vez que hablaban por teléfono, pero éste aseguraba que Seijūrō estaba muy bien y no notaba cambios en su actitud.

Pero para ella sí había algo distinto en Taiga, sus constantes silencios, su falta de apetito y el encerrarse a dormir todo el tiempo en su habitación eran claros síntomas de depresión, ni siquiera necesitaba ser una especialista para asegurar algo así, por ello, ahora al verlo llegar casi como una figura sin alma, sólo un títere que se movía mirando a la nada y caminaba sin chocar con algo por inercia, se asustó más y se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—Hijo, por favor, me preocupas mucho, cada día te veo más distraído. Sé que extrañas a tu hermano, ¿crees que yo no quisiera que ambos estuvieran aquí? Quisiera que tu padre y Seijūrō estuvieran con nosotros pero… es algo importante por lo que tuvieron que irse, pero no es para siempre ellos van a regresar y…

—Mamá —el pelirrojo se sentía algo molesto y con ese llamado pretendió callarle, pero sabía que no debía desquitarse con su madre quien también reflejaba en sus enormes ojos marrones lo que sentía, pudo ver a través de estos que no era fácil lo que estaba pasando, Taiga entonces pudo darse cuenta que al haberse encerrado en sí mismo tras la partida de su padre y Seijūrō, había dejado a su madre sola… quizás más de lo que él lo estaba; porque ella acababa de dejar ir a su esposo y a su hijo, pero al final, parecía que eran sus dos hijos los que la dejaron sola. Lo que comenzó con un tono de reclamo terminó con él rodeando el cuerpo de su madre en un abrazo fuerte, profundo, un abrazo que trataba de reflejar lo mal que se sentía y al mismo tiempo pedía disculpas por medio de ese gesto tan simple y tan significativo—. Lo siento, madre, estaremos bien —dijo besando el cabello de la mujer, quien era bastante menor en estatura y por ello lo hizo con facilidad—, estaremos bien —repitió tratando de convencerse a sí mismo como si de un mantra se tratara.

Es cierto, estaba molesto con su padre, porque para él no había otro culpable de la situación que estaban pasando, pero no iba a desquitarse con su madre, no más. Había decidido gracias a ese dolor y soledad que vio reflejados en sus ojos castaños, que por ella trataría de mejorar su actitud y no darle problemas.

—Madre, muero de hambre, ¿preparaste algo para comer? —Preguntó cambiando el tema apenas se separó de ella.

La mujer, que no era demasiado grande de edad ya que había tenido a sus hijos a una edad temprana, sonrió y limpió de inmediato con el dorso de su mano las solitarias lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas, bajando la mirada pero manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

—No tenía nada preparado, lo siento, ¿qué se te antoja comer? —Cuestionó buscando la mirada roja del más alto.

—Mmm… Me gustaría aprender a preparar curry, qué dices, ¿me enseñarías cómo hacerlo?

—¡Claro que sí! —Mencionó ella, contenta del repentino cambio.

Taiga olvidó por un rato lo que venía pensando que lo tenía tan absorto, porque seguía con la duda en su interior sobre aquello que había pasado, ¿qué fue ese tirón tan fuerte que sintió? ¿Había pasado algo con su hermano? Luego de compartir la tarde con su madre, aprendiendo a cocinar aquello y después comiendo, en cantidades dignas de su apetito común, se despidió de su progenitora y se dirigió a su habitación, dejándola más calmada, aunque él en su interior mantuviera esa duda con respecto a lo que sucedió.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama por primera vez en las últimas semanas, estaba tendida pues no la había utilizado desde que Seijūrō se fuera, ya que prefería dormir en la cama que era de él. Pero esta noche decidió que era momento de que su madre notara su mejoría, aunque en su interior siguiera sintiendo ese enorme vacío y la falta de su hermano, debía darle ánimos a su madre y quién sabe, también él podría superar aquello por medio de un cambio de actitud. O eso esperaba.

Miró por largo rato el techo de su habitación y después sacó su celular, tenía ese mal presentimiento tan claro en su pecho como si aún lo estuviera sintiendo, así que marcó el número de su hermano y esperó a que éste le contestara.

—Pensé que nunca lo harías —fue lo primero que dijo Seijūrō tras haber respondido a la llamada.

—También podrías haberlo hecho tú… —reclamó apretando el entrecejo, suspiró y llevó su dedo pulgar e índice a sus ojos antes de relajarse y hablar— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—No lo sé, es lo que yo debería preguntarte, Taiga, yo estaba en casa haciendo un trabajo cuando sentí ese… dolor en el pecho, creí que te había pasado algo.

—Y aún así no te dignaste en hablarme —comentó Taiga dejando en palabras lo que era obvio.

—Pareces una novia reclamando, hermano… te recuerdo que eres tú quien me ha tenido _bloqueado _todo este tiempo.

—Ahora, ¿quién es la novia que reclama? —Devolvió sonriendo un poco ante lo estúpida de la situación, a final de cuentas eran dos humanos, familia, hermanos… mellizos que estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos, que a la primera separación no supieron de qué manera reaccionar y decidieron tomarlo como una _ruptura_, cuando en realidad el vínculo que los unía era inquebrantable, no era algo que ellos hubieran decidido, simplemente era algo que estaba ahí, intrínseco a lo que eran. Parecía que después de todo olvidaron que no sólo tenían ese modo _sobrenatural_ de comunicación, sino que también podían llamarse, mandarse mensajes o incluso tener alguna vídeollamada, haciendo uso de la tecnología actual.

Pero todo se debía a que el mayor de los dos, Seijūrō, era demasiado orgulloso para ser el primero en dar el paso de buscar a su hermano, y Taiga, aunque también era poseedor de ese feroz orgullo, no solía serlo con su hermano así que su problema radicaba en que estaba en parte molesto y en parte deprimido, y lo último que deseaba era que lo notara; también por ello se había visto renuente a permitir que ese vínculo se abriera paso a través de sus actuales emociones.

—¿Cómo vas en la escuela? —Preguntó el mayor, con su voz tan tranquila como siempre, poseía ese tono que dejaba notar a los demás que era seguro y confiado en lo que decía, pero al mismo tiempo sentías que escondía un tirano bajo esa piel blanca y ese gesto imperturbable.

—Eerrr… el que te hayas ido cambió muchas cosas, Sei, entre ellas mis calificaciones —confesó a modo de broma, recibiendo por parte del otro un silencio total. Taiga no creía haber dicho algo malo, ya que estaba seguro que su voz dejó notar que estaba diciéndolo como un chiste, malo… pero al fin de cuentas un comentario que pretendía cortar la seriedad de la conversación.

—Sabes que los Akashi siempre tenemos los primeros lugares, ¿cierto?

Taiga se mantuvo serio, no estaba seguro si era conveniente responder lo que pensó, pero no hizo falta decirlo porque al parecer su _emoción_ de estar hablando con su hermano y la preocupación que sintió anteriormente por él, permitieron que en los minutos que llevaban de charla a través de la línea, el vínculo con el otro pelirrojo fuese tan fuerte como para que el mayor leyese sus pensamientos.

—…Te escuché tan claro como si me lo hubieras dicho, y sabes que eres un Akashi, ¿por qué te presentaste con el apellido de nuestra madre? —La pregunta fue soltada con amargura, Seijūrō estaba molesto y se podía notar aunque su tono sólo hubiera variado un poco, era tan mínimo el cambio que quizás nadie que no le conociera pudiese notarlo a menos que estuvieran viendo ahora la frialdad que se reflejaba en esos ojos de color distinto.

—No quiero saber de nuestro padre, además no tiene nada de malo decir que soy un Kagami, tú también lo eres, ¿recuerdas? —Hizo una pausa en la que ninguno dijo nada—. A veces siento que te pareces tanto a nuestro padre que olvidas que también tienes mamá.

—No sabes lo que hablas, Taiga.

—¡Sé lo que estoy diciendo! No me trates como un idiota, Seijūrō. Te hablo después… sólo, trata de no volverte como nuestro padre o…

—¿O qué?

—Buenas noches, Sei. No era esto lo que extrañaba.

Tras esa riña que llevaba un trasfondo más grande del que parecía, Taiga cortó la comunicación y no fue consciente de que su madre estaba fuera de la puerta escuchando la última parte de la conversación, había cubierto sus labios con una mano y miraba al suelo sintiéndose culpable, pero todo tenía un por qué; si sólo no fuese demasiado pronto para hablar con Taiga, para explicarle las razones que llevaron a su padre y a ella a tomar una decisión como esa.

Lo último que ella deseaba es que el pelirrojo dejase crecer ese coraje y esa amargura contra su padre que cada día parecía llenarle más, ¿acaso comprendería Taiga después de lo que estaba por suceder, que su padre lo hizo por su propio bien?

—**V—**

La mañana siguiente hubo un cambio bastante notorio para la madre de Taiga, quien tuvo que preparar desayuno extra debido al insaciable apetito del pelirrojo que parecía estar de regreso.

Desayunó a prisa y salió corriendo a clases, no estaba muy retirado de la escuela pero sí le tomaba sus veinte minutos de caminata normal para llegar, así que apresuró su paso al notar que sólo tenía diez antes de que las puertas principales del instituto se cerraran.

En su camino se topó con varias personas que conocía sólo de vista pero que estaba seguro que iban en su misma clase, la chica que lo había invitado a unirse al equipo de básquetbol se acercó hasta él y se unió en su caminata andando a su lado.

—Buenos días… err —dijo ella dejando en claro que no estaba segura de su nombre.

—…Taiga —terminó, diciendo su nombre ya que las formalidades entre personas de su edad le parecían absurdas—. Buenos días para ti también…

—Llámame Satsuki —dijo ella alegre presentándose de nuevo ya que al parecer el chico no la recordaba del primer día de clase. Siendo ella tan perceptiva, notó un cambio en el pelirrojo, algo andaba distinto al primer día en que le habló, quizás menos… triste. Aunque dio por hecho que tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo lugar dentro de la escuela y en esa pequeña ciudad— ¿Pensaste al menos en lo que te comenté el primer día o tampoco eso recuerdas? —Dijo ella ajustándose al paso de Kagami, quien notó esta situación y desaceleró su andar, total, estaba tan cerca que ya podía ver la entrada de la institución.

—Siento si olvidé tu nombre, la verdad estaba muy distraído —se disculpó. No acostumbraba convivir con mujeres –además de su madre–, así que no estaba seguro cómo tratar a una, aunque la verdad no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con personas ajenas a su familia… punto—. Me dijiste algo sobre… ¿el equipo? —Cuestionó no estando del todo seguro.

—Sí, eso mismo, ¿te interesaría entrar? Aún estamos aceptando personas y estoy casi segura que tú eres un excelente jugador —tras decir eso, la chica de largos cabellos inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió de manera encantadora al más alto, que atinó a sonrojarse un poco sin comprender ese gesto en su totalidad. ¿Qué rayos? Fue su pensamiento mientras giraba la vista a otra parte y comenzaba a balbucear.

—La verdad es que no creo que pueda… no, no tendría tiempo para asistir a los entrenamientos, apenas estoy al tope con mi horario —se disculpó con lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque era una excusa muy pobre si se tomaba en cuenta que la chica iba en su misma clase y también en el club de baloncesto, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro qué tan involucrada estaba, quizás era alguna animadora o algo.

—Podrías estar como _Dai-chan_ —dijo ella soltando aquel mote cariñoso hacia el moreno, después se dio cuenta y se cubrió la boca asustada—. Me refiero a que… que él no asiste a los entrenamientos.

Y fue en ese momento cuando ella trajo a colación al moreno, que se interesó más por la conversación y olvidó toda esa tontería y nerviosismo que sentía en su interior por no saber cómo tratar a una chica o peor aún, a las demás personas, aunque con Daiki había sido un trato prácticamente espontáneo, algunos insultos y burlas que salieron de su interior como si fuese lo más natural, como si se conocieran de muchísimos años atrás cuando en realidad sólo se habían visto una vez antes de compartir su primera _conversación_ en forma. Aunque Aomine parecía haber olvidado ese momento.

—¿Por qué él no entrena con los demás? —Cuestionó curioso.

Satsuki pareció dudar un poco, incluso mordió su labio inferior como pensando en lo que estaba por decir cuando Kagami sintió que alguien pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros y la cercanía de un cuerpo junto al suyo, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

—¿Investigándome? —Cuestionó muy cerca de su rostro cuando el pelirrojo giró a verle tras sentir su presencia—. Cualquier cosa que desees saber es mejor ir directamente con la fuente, ¿no te parece?

Kagami movió su brazo y golpeó las costillas del otro con su codo para separarle.

—No te estoy investigando, idiota.

—Pues a mí me pareció escucharte preguntándole a Satsuki sobre mí, ¿o no? —Cuestionó soberbio.

—Vete al diablo, tenía una conversación antes de que llegaras a interrumpir —giró su vista y vio a la chica que les seguía el paso, caminaban por el pasillo directo a su salón de clases y antes de pasar por la puerta se disculpó con ella—, lo siento, pero creo que conoces mejor a este tipo —dijo apuntando con su pulgar al otro.

—No te preocupes, Tai-chan, ya va a llegar el profesor —dijo y se apresuró a sentarse en su lugar, donde algunas de sus amigas ya le esperaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verla con quién había llegado. _Con el chico nuevo._

—¿Tai… qué? —Preguntó al aire, quedándose con una expresión de idiota en el rostro ya que no fue de su agrado aquel mote con el que le llamó la chica.

—Te acostumbrarás, Tai-chan —dijo Daiki burlándose y pasando en dirección a su asiento; estaba por replicar contra aquello cuando la voz del profesor dando los buenos días al entrar y todos respondiéndole con educación le hicieron caminar a prisa a su lugar, mirando desde ahí al moreno que ya comenzaba a bostezar apenas dio inicio la clase.

No podía evitar seguir pensando en algo que seguro era una tontería, pero, ¿por qué Daiki no podía ir a los entrenamientos? Porque él había dicho "_No me dejan asistir" _No es que hubiese dicho algo como _"Me da flojera asistir y por ello no lo hago". _Quizás estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, y además eran asuntos que a él no tenían por qué importarle así que… ¿cuál era el problema?

Lo que sí seguía taladrándole la mente era la discusión que había tenido con su hermano, porque nunca antes habían peleado, así como también ese vínculo que se formó tan de repente y sin que ninguno estuviese pasando por algo _importante_. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sucedió?

_.:Continúa:._

—¤Žhenα HîK¤—

"Para que pueda surgir lo posible es preciso intentar una y otra vez lo imposible."  
—Hermann Hesse

—

¿Cuáles son sus impresiones? ¿Qué creen que está sucediendo? Bueno, ya veremos qué es lo que está pasando. Recuerden mandar sus preguntas y dudas en un comentario, así me es más sencillo responder todo sin olvidar algún detalle que quizás yo no siento -necesario- explicar pero sí lo es.

Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


End file.
